Alex's Valentine's Day
by emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Alex's New Year Eve. Alex takes his girlfriend, Serena, out for dinner for their first Valentine's day together.


Chapter 1

Valentine's Day 2020

"Alex, no." Serena looked at the building.

"Surprise!" He smiled.

"This is too much!" She shook her head.

"It's our first Valentine's day. And it's seafood, we both like seafood." Alex said.

"…Yes, we do." She agreed.

He had made reservations to The Sea Fire Grill, a seafood restaurant in the Manhattan. He parked the car and they got out. They walked to the building. There were chandeliers in the main dining area. The walls were white and tables were wood.

After Alex confirmed the reservation, they were seated in a private table. They took off their winter coats. Alex saw she was wearing a red dress. It was hidden very well under her coat and sweatshirt. He wore a dark teal button up shirt. Serena sat down then Alex did too.

"Your dress is lovely." Alex told Serena.

"It better be. I paid 70 bucks for it." She snorted.

Alex stared at her, slightly confused.

"That's a lot for a single dress." She sighed.

"Ok…" He hummed, unsure.

"You look handsome tonight, Alex." She complimented. He preened.

They were given water and two menus. Alex ordered Lobster Bisque and a Chilled Lobster Salad for them to share. Serena chose Black Sea Bass with a warm farro salad had clam, and lemon and herb sauce. For his meal, Alex decided on SFG Surf & Turf. It was a 12 ounce filet mignon, 2 ounces lobster, 2 ounces shrimp, and 1 ounce of King crab.

"Would you like some wine, Mister Xanatos?" The waiter asked.

"I'll let you know if we do." He smiled.

Serena watched as the waiter left. "Good call on the wine. I don't want to spend a bunch just on drinks."

"Dad has so much at home, he wouldn't miss a few." He laughed.

"Is that what you had in the back?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He said.

"What am I going to do with you?" She snorted.

"Tell me I'm a good boyfriend?" He grinned.

"We'll see how dinner goes." Serena patted his hand.

"Fine." He huffed exaggeratedly.

The lobster bisque and chilled lobster salad was brought out. Serena was given the salad and Alex the bisque. It was soup made out seafood stock and it had chunks of lobster in it. He liked it. Serena took the bowl before he could eat it all. He sulked for a minute until she blew him a kiss. The salad was unusual. It had avocado, cucumber, hearts of palm, grapefruit, and lime.

"Serena." He stabbed a piece of palm.

"What?" She swallowed.

He showed her his fork. "These are also called swamp cabbage."

"Where'd you learn that?" She asked.

"Some Florida guy on Youtube." He said.

She nodded and ate more bisque. "What'd you do today?"

"Dad let me have a half day. So I worked and had lunch then I made cupcakes-" He thought.

"Why'd you make cupcakes?" She asked.

"For everybody." Alex explained. It took a minute before she realized he meant the gargoyles too.

"What flavor?" Serena asked.

"Double chocolate chip. With pink frosting." He said.

"That's cute." She smiled.

"Then I got ready for our date and picked you up." Alex finished.

"I had American History so I went in around 10. I ate a slice of pizza for lunch. Then I edited my English essay and got ready for our date." She smiled.

"Did you finish the essay?" He ate the last bit of salad.

"Almost." She said.

"Would you like me to take your plates?" The waiter returned, refilling their water.

"Sure." Serena scooted it toward him.

He took the plates. "Your meals will be out soon."

The waiter took the plates and left. Alex looked at the drink menu. Serena drank some water. Alex grew bored and started to play with a spark of magic before remembering he wasn't supposed to do so in public. He snuffed it out. Serena hadn't noticed anything. Puck would still chew him out though.

"What'd your parents get you for Valentine's Day?" Serena asked.

"Huh?" Alex looked up.

"Like chocolate. My parents got me a little box." She gestured with her hands.

"I just got a sampler of liqueurs." Alex murmured.

"But you like drinking." Serena pointed out.

"I was robbed of chocolate." He pouted.

"You can some when we get home." She grinned flirtatiously at him.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"You're such a dork." Serena laughed.

Serena's Black Sea Bass came out first. The waiter said Alex's meal would be out shortly. She let Alex have some fish, but not all of it. Alex could get a bit greedy when it came to food. The lemon and herb sauce gave the salad a nice flavor.

Soon, Alex's Surf & Turf came out. He nearly squealed with joy. The filet mignon was tender and juicy. He gave Serena some. The lobster and King crab were devoured quickly. They ate and talked until they were pleasantly full. The waiter came back again, asking if they wanted dessert. Serena declined. Alex paid for dinner. Before they left, the owner asked for a picture. Alex obliged. Senera graciously allowed herself to be posed next her boyfriend. They put their coats back on. Alex hugged Serena close and pressed his lips to the side of her head before they went outside. She teasingly kissed his neck. They knew how they were going to spend the rest of the night together.


End file.
